Intertwined
by Anie6142
Summary: Hiccup has been feeling odd, as if someone has been following him, but every time he turned around there was no one there for a cold breeze instead. Not only that, his dreams started to take a different route and in them there's someone he has never met before, but it oddly feels like he has, but that's impossible. After all, who in the world is Jack? HiJack/FrostCup, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I originally started posting this on my tumblr but I have no luck so far, only my long stories have gotten more nothes than the individual chapters, oh well.

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Nostalgia**

It was still cold. Very cold. But that made not sense, it was officially spring yet there was snow everywhere. After his family decided to move to Burgess he thought it would be warmer than Berk where winter lasted about nine months a year. He couldn't complain though, it was indeed better than Berk, where his cousins and annoying goons stayed there, although he would miss Astrid, the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen and longest crush, she was athletic, funny, and just out of his world…and she hated his guts. What good did it make having Viking heritage if he still could not make the girl of his dreams fall head over hills for him? Of course he did not look like he would come from a long lineage of Nordic warriors, he was of average height, fairly skinny, freckled face and body, green eyes, his wild auburn hair with natural red highlights which was probably the only "barbaric" thing about himself, and not a good amount of muscle (he did not look like his father at all) but he had enough to be fit and enjoy a couple of extreme sports whenever he had the chance. Many though he was crazy when he started skydiving and hang-gliding at his young age of sixteen, he actually lost part of his left leg after being crushed by a rock while trying rock-climbing once, but that didn't stop him from his other two favorite activities after he got his new prosthetic leg. He stared outside his bedroom door wondering why he still lived with his father and remembering that he was still overprotective of him and probably would still be until the day he married a good girl who could "take care" of him. He sighed and went back to sketching in his notebook, pictures of dragons and machines he once dreamed of building filled every single page so far. He went back to drawing a mythical dragon from legends, a Night Fury, according to the legends he heard, his great-great-great-great-great-grandfather rode one, being the first to tame a dragon at the age of sixteen and kept doing so even after losing his leg in battle (just like himself), a great swordsman, and most intelligent man of his time: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, the same person he's named after, he was Haley "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock The Fourth, reason as to why he was called that was due to him being a premature child, and it was traditional to name "the runt of the litter" as the people from his town called it. He sure had a lot to thank his father for countless beatings courtesy of his cousin and stupid friends. While finishing the outline of the dragon and reaching for the charcoal and chalk to finish his drawing, his eye caught a glimpse of something white and blue from outside his window and noticed how ice patterns started to form quickly on the glass and he was sure the temperature in his room began to drop. He got up from his desk to see better outside the window, but he saw nothing. That was strange, and he decided that it might have been his imagination, got back to his desk and continued to finish the drawing of the glorious beast.

* * *

Jack Frost, officially named the Guardian of Fun, was having a blast spreading the last remains of winter throughout his home town, he had about six weeks or less to finish his job there and just make sure every kid was having a good time and that the weather was reasonable, at times. When he was flying around a neighborhood he saw a light coming from a window of a two story house. It was already past midnight and the majority of kids and adults were sound asleep by Sandy's sand and having pleasant dreams. Curious as he was he went near the window and looked inside, the room had a bunch of dragon memorabilia, that being from dragon figurines to posters and drawings on the walls, even books about dragons on the shelf as far as he could tell, besides the bookshelf was a pole holding what appeared to be coats and some sort of equipment he could not identify as being part of a regular wardrobe. There on the desk was a kid, or more like an older teen, and was drawing a very detailed picture of a dragon (no joke?), fascinated by the way his hand moved with grace and how was he able to achieve such precision with his left hand, he felt as if he was drawn back to a past time, long forgotten but that made him feel nostalgic, almost as if he was familiar with the way those hands moved. He got closer to the window to see better when suddenly green eyes looked up. Without thinking, Jack moved away from the window and felt how his cheeks were getting warmer, his heart was beating fast and he did not know why, true that the guy probably didn't see him but the way those green eyes made him feel, he could not describe it, as if he had seen those same eyes somewhere before, but he could not recall where. Out of the corner of his eye he watched how the teen got closer to the window, like he was looking for him. After a couple of seconds which felt like an eternity to the spirit, the teen sat down again and continued with his drawing. Jack clamed down after that, but he stayed looking at the teen for a while more until it decided to go to bed. Something was wrong with him, why was he so curious about the teen? Why did his heart beat like crazy after seeing those green eyes? Maybe he looked like someone he once knew before turning into Jack Frost. With that thought in mind he asked the wind to take him to Tooth's palace, he needed a favor to ask.

* * *

Kind of a short first chapter with a lot to read, sorry! But if you read till the end then you'll be happy to know there are more chapters to come xD. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is folks! Chapter 2 as I promised, hope you like it ^^.

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Dreams**

After Hiccup finished his sketch, he admired it proudly for a couple more minutes before he decided to go to bed. He admired every detail, from the flaps below the ears, the scales and spikes that stood out against the light, to those striking green eyes and just for fun, he gave it a tail-fin prosthetic that was red and had a drawing of a smaller dragon inside. This dragon that he drew was exactly like the one he had seen in his dreams so many times, he rode it in the era where Vikings were real, and he even saw Viking versions of his family and friends riding side by side with him. With a smile, he set his sketchbook down placing a piece of parchment paper between the pages and closing it. He looked around at his alarm clock and saw that it was already twenty after one, he needed to go to bed then, he had school in a couple hours and he didn't want to fall asleep during English class, again. Getting up and getting a pair of green pajamas from his drawer he got undressed and went over his bed, unblocking the straps on his prosthetic and setting it besides de bed, he climbed up, and turned off the light. Hopefully he would be able to fall asleep quickly and dream of riding a dragon with Astrid, he loved those dreams.

* * *

Jack flew around for a long time until he reached Toothiana's palace, the Guardian of Memories. He went through one of the thousands of windows surrounding it making sure he was not seen to not distract the fairies from collecting the teeth of the children, he knew very well that they were a little infatuated with him. From the side he could see many of them flying around non-stop delivering the teeth to the cases belonging to the respective child. He saw Tooth in the middle exited at seeing the pre-molar of apparently a girl who used dental floss and even mouthwash because the tooth was very healthy and was still milky white. When he saw that she was no longer busy (she left her Fairy Network in charge of the remaining teeth of that night) he followed her to a room in which none of the other fairies went in, although Baby Tooth was always by Toothiana's side. Deciding that it was a good moment to appear he came out of his hiding spot and greeted Tooth.

"Hey Tooth." said Jack to the female Guardian.

"Jack!" She said slightly startled at his sudden appearance but then regained herself and a big smile adorned her face at seeing her friend and fellow Guardian. "It's so good to see you!" said she while flying and hugging him tight.

"It's good to see you too, Tooth." said Jack reciprocating the friendly gesture.

"What brings you here? You know how my fairies act when they you and your…sparkling teeth…" finished Tooth in a dream-like tone, she was obsessed with teeth, specially Jack's since they were perfect and had a sparkling similar to fresh-fallen snow, a quality he guessed he acquired when he became Jack Frost and the Spirit of Winter.

"Well, I was curious about some things."

"What kind of things? Are you in trouble?" said Tooth a little concerned.

"I'm not in trouble don't worry, it's just…I never really got to regain all of my memories you know? I was only able to see a glimpse in the artic last year when we fought Pitch. And today, well I saw someone that seemed eerily familiar, but I had never seen him before."

"Familiar? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I got a feeling in my chest that I'm somehow…I know this might sound crazy, but I feel connected in some way to him. I cannot explain it."

"So you're saying…"

"I was wondering, if I could borrow my box to regain my memories and see if there is a reason as to why I feel this way."

"Well, sure I don't mind, but let me tell you that it may take a while for you to regain all of them. You will get to remember the last memories you had before…becoming Jack Frost, then it will got to the previous ones and so on." said Tooth while going to the teeth storage columns in the middle of the palace to retrieve Jack's box.

"I really appreciate this Tooth." said Jack blaring a smile towards his friend.

"No problem Jack." said Tooth smiling kindly at the young lad and giving him the box. "Now Jack, I recommend you don't look through all of them at the same time, it might be a little too much of information all at once, so I suggest you take it slow and not rush the process." said Tooth very seriously. Jack seeing her expression understood and decided to follow her advise. Thanking her, Jack put the box in his hoodie pocket, grabbed his staff, and flew out the window towards his home.

* * *

Hiccup was confused, very confused. He was dreaming of being a Viking as he had some times already, but this didn't feel much like a dream at all. He was walking down the forest and saw his reflection on a puddle, but it wasn't himself, at least not him as of now, the person in the reflection looked very young, around the age of nine, his hair was shabby and messy, his face was covered in freckles around the cheeks and the bridge of his nose, he looked down and saw that he still had both legs, the only thing that was familiar to him were the green eyes staring back at him, his own eyes. Then looking up he saw a bunch of dragons flying towards him. Scared he ran deeper into the forest until he tripped over a raised root. Just when he thought he was going to be devoured he was grabbed by the arm and pulled down onto a trench. A hand covered his mouth and his body was pressed against another one.

"_Shhh…relax._" said a voice of which appeared to be of a young boy. "_They are almost gone, don't make a noise…_" whispered the kid. By the time the dragons were gone his heart was beating a thousand miles a minutes and he felt his cheeks getting hot.

"_They are gone._" said in relief the kid who just apparently saved his life. He released Hiccup form his grip and smiled kindly at him.

"_Sorry about that, didn't mean to hold you for so long._" said the kid, Hiccup decided to look closely at him, just a bit taller than him, probably a year older than himself, thin, pale skin, brown hair and eyes and a slight blush covered his cheeks.

"_I-It's okay, I didn't mind…_" said Hiccup stuttering, why was he stuttering?

"_Oh well, we should probably get out of here before they decide to come back_." said the boy pointing towards the direction the dragons went. He grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him along in the opposite direction.

"_This way, I know a place where they won't bother us._" Hiccup just tagged along, too shy and nervous to protest at the stranger. They soon reached a clear next to a lake and sat down on the grass to rest. It looked peaceful and set Hiccup's mind at ease.

"_Oh, how rude of me, what is your name?_" asked the boy towards Hiccup. He was hesitant because his cousin and the twins made fun of him because of his name, but he had never seen this kid at the village, actually the kid didn't look anything like Hiccup, he wasn't wearing furs and he was barefoot. He did not look like a Viking, just like him.

"_H-Hiccup…_" he said in a shaky voice waiting for the kid to laugh and beat him up for it.

"_Hiccup? What a strange name…I like it._" said the boy with a smile that made Hiccup feel butterflies in his stomach. The kid extended a hand for Hiccup to shake. "_I'm Jack._"

* * *

So what did you guys think? I think I did well but I don't know, you guys tell me xD.


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo! I'm on a roll, chapter three is here folks!

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Memories**

Jack, after leaving Tooth's palace, arrived at Burgess where he went into the forest and sat down next to a three that was surrounded by snow. Taking out his Memory Box and remembering Tooth's advise, decided to at least try to remember a little beyond the memory where he fell into the frozen lake. He placed his hand on the lid which began to glow a golden light and let the images began to flow into his mind. He saw how he saved his sister from the lake again but it was only a glimpse since he already recovered that memory. After it he began to see something, he was in a forest covered in snow, he for a chance was wearing boots. He saw that his hair and eyes were a brown color and that he looked even younger from his last memory, he was probably around fourteen. He kept on walking until he was in a clear that was not around Burgess, Jack knew the place like the palm of his hand but he had never seen a place like that before. He looked around and saw that there was a lake on the side, completely frozen, he sat next to the edge and laid on the snow closing his eyes. He heard footsteps approaching but made no movement to open his eyes nor get up from his position, he was calm. The steps came closer and soon a shadow was over him when a voice called out.

"_You sure don't mind the cold at all do you?_" said what appeared to be a boy his age.

"_What can I say? It's not my fault I love winter while you and your village hate it so much you have to wear fur all year round._" said Jack with his eyes still closed but a smug smile adorning his features.

"_Whatever._" said the boy sitting next to Jack, at this Jack finally decided to sit up and then he was able to see the boy more clearly. He was around his age, brown messy hair which appeared to have some natural red highlights, freckled skin, a button nose which he though was kind of cute, he was wearing fur boots, deep brown pants, a brown long-sleeve shirt which was barely visible though his black fur vest. The kid indeed seemed to wear a lot of fur while Jack himself only had a brown poncho, beige pants and a long-sleeve shirt that was white, plus some boots his mother insisted on him to wear. But what called his attention were the striking green eyes that seemed to shine brightly against the winter background and that he kept on staring at until the kid broke his stare by talking to him.

"_What? Is there something in my face?_" said the kid in slight annoyance which only made Jack chuckle.

"_No, just trying to count but your freckles keep on multiplying._"

"_Very funny Jack. So, are we going to prank my cousin and his friends or are you backing out?_" said the boy with a face that said that he was hoping the younger version of himself would say "yes" at he suggestion of backing out on the plan.

"_You're kidding right? That Snoutlout deserves it after pushing you down the water last time!_" said Jack in an angry manner at his friend. The kid just stared at Jack incredulously and slumped his shoulders and letting a shaky breath.

"_Ok, you win, I give up, but if I wake up tomorrow with no clothes in the middle of town, I'll hunt you down and do the same to you._" at that moment Jack noticed that the younger him from his memories blushed at what the other said but then the blush disappeared as quickly as it came.

"_So the great Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third is going to strip me of my clothing? I'm so scared._" said Jack who then laughed at the blushing face of the freckled boy in annoyance..

"_Shut it Overland._"

"_Oh Hiccup, I'm so hurt, I thought we were best friends yet you call me by my last name?_" said Jack faking being hurt by his friend's comments when he suddenly felt a snowball hit his face. He wiped his face and saw that his friend was smirking smugly at him.

"_Really Hic?_"

"_Yes Jackson, I the great Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, threw a snow ball at the proclaimed Winter King._" said Hiccup mockingly towards his friend. Jack started making a snowball to throw at him but Hiccup had already run away before he could hit him. The chase began and then soon enough both of them had begun to make snow forts and threw snowballs back and forth at each other, the prank plans obviously forgotten and they kept going at it for what appeared to be hours since it started to get dark. Then when they laid next to each other in the snow panting from all the running and laughing.

"_You have gotten better Hic._ _But you still are a thousand years young to be able to defeat me!_" said the boy in between pants.

"_Well, next time I will get you for sure!_" said Hiccup trying to calm down his breathing as well. Both boys were blushing from either the cold or from the continuous snow battle they had. After hearing his friend, Jack was not smiling anymore and had a sad expression in his face.

"_Hic, there's something I need to tell you…_" said Jack sitting up.

"_Something wrong?_" said the freckled boy sitting up as well and a worried expression adorned his face.

"_Hiccup…I'm going away…I'm leaving Berk._" said Jack while looking at the shocked face of his friend who then got up from the snow.

"_Jack, this is not funny._" said Hiccup with a scowl in his face and eyes that were holding back tears.

"_I'm not joking, Hiccup my family and I are leaving Berk._"

"_You're lying, you're lying!_" said the kid covering his ears and letting some tears to run down his face. Jack reached out to the boy but he slapped his hand away and started running into the forest.

"_Hiccup wait!_" shouted Jack running to catch up with his friend.

"_Shut up! Y-You promised, you promised!_" said the kid yelling back while he kept running.

"_Hiccup just listen to me!_" Jack kept on running until he tripped over a fallen branch and fell face first into the cold snow. By the time he got up his friend was nowhere in sight.

"_Hiccup!"_

Jack was then brought back into reality feeling really sad and hurt, the memory box had fallen from his lap in between his legs and now rested in the snow. The kid from his memories must have been really important to him and he realized that he looked exactly like the teen he saw that night, although he was younger, it was the same hair, skin tone, freckles, and green eyes. Could it be that the teen was related to the guy he saw in his memories? Also a question plagued Jack's mind.

"What promise?.." he said aloud to no one. Picking up the box, he put it into his pocket and grabbed his staff, maybe if he was to observe the teen some of his lost memories might be triggered on their own.

"I wonder if his name it's the same as his…" said Jack aloud while rising from the floor up to the sky, he was going to find the teen again.

* * *

Hiccup woke up, his alarm blaring at seven in the morning indicating that it was time to rise and shine. With a tired hand he turned off the noisy object created by the devil himself and sat on his bed yawning and stretching his limbs. He grabbed his prosthetic and started to attach it on his leg automatically, having done the same thing for the last year and a half it was no surprise that he could do so even in the dark of dawn. He got up from the warmth and comfort of his bed and blankets and got ready to go to class. He undressed and got into a pair of black cargo pants with a dark green belt, a red long sleeved shirt with a black Chinese dragon wrapping around the shirt as if he was wrapping himself against the body of the boy, and a brown sleeveless jacket. He went to retrieve a pair of green sneakers and put socks on both his feet, although he didn't need it on his prosthetic it helped hide it from the other students at school. He was not embarrassed about it, but he did not want anyone to treat him differently and with pity because he needed the instrument to walk, no one at the school had noticed so far since he moved from Berk although he was aware that the school officials and the teachers must know about it because they always looked at him with concern when he was going up the stairs and sometimes suggested to him to grab a key from the nurse to use the elevator instead. He always refused, and was glad that his gym teacher never treated him differently and allowed him to participate with the others, although he had to stay after school when no one was around to use a different prosthetic meant for running and do the laps he needed to get full credit while the teacher stayed there to watch his progress, he wore running pants whenever he had gym and only changed his shirt and shoes in the lockers, there was still no way he was going to show the other guys he was missing part of his leg. He went down for breakfast and filled the water and food bowls for his black cat Toothless, after he was done he grabbed his book bag and left the house, his father was probably still sleeping soundly and would wake up soon afterwards. On his way to school Hiccup got glances from people while walking, mainly it was because he was not wearing any winter garments in the cold. He was surprised as well, living for sixteen years in Berk made him able to tolerate the cold better than anyone, but there were still times when it will get too cold for him eventually. He kept on walking while listening to music from his MP3 player and felt chills run up his back. He ignored it and continued his path, but he swore a couple times that he saw something out the corner of his eye, but every time he turned to see there was nothing, just random people and cars passing by. He kept on walking, ignoring the feeling of being watched and the estrange flashes of blue and white that he kept on seeing, and concentrating on the weird dream he had that night. Who in the world was Jack after all?

* * *

So did you guys like it? If so please tell me so xD, I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here folks.

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Stalking**

Jack found the teenager walking outside of his house with light clothing in comparison from the other people around, apparently he could tolerate the cold as much as Jack could, but Jack was a winter spirit and didn't feel the cold and perhaps that was a bad example. He was literally flying around the teen and could have sworn he could sense him, if the constant fidgeting and turning of his head towards the direction he was at was not a complete giveaway, but it was completely impossible, teenagers and adults could not see him after all, because they did not believe in him. He watched as the teen kept walking until they appeared in front of a building with the words "Thaddeus High School". He saw how the teen went inside but Jack did not follow behind, he flew around the windows in hopes of getting some answers. He could have just gone inside the building as well, but he would be too tempted to play too many pranks and maybe freak someone too much. So he decided to go back to his daily duties and wait until school was over, probably around three if he guessed right, there was no need for him to cause mischief.

* * *

Hiccup finally made it to his locker and a sigh escaped from his lips. Whatever feeling he had earlier of being followed was finally gone and was more than relieved, since he was younger he had those kinds of feelings almost all the time, but there was never anybody around, apparently this quirk of him was still going on strong even in his teens, what a joy. He went to deposit his books in the locker and took a couple of notebooks and folders and put them into his messenger bag, but there was something else bothering him. His mind kept on drifting back and forth from the dream he had last night. He dreamed he was a Viking, something that was not unusual for him, but the unusual part was that it was a young version of himself and he met this kid named Jack who apparently saved him from a dragon attack. In his entire life Hiccup had never met anyone named Jack, and if he did he would remember them, the thing was that he felt that he knew the kid, the way those eyes looked at him, the smile that adorned his face, it made him feel happy and safe, at peace. He decided to better stop thinking about the dream, it was not that relevant after all and he would probably not see that kid in his dreams ever again, so with a grace no once seemed to notice he turned in his feet and went to his homeroom, classes would begin shortly afterwards.

Hiccup entered his homeroom and then a couple of guys started to snicker. Hiccup tried to pay no attention to them, it had been a couple of months already since he transferred to the school and apparently the school had it's share of idiots and jerks, just like Berk. Here though they didn't make fun of his stature and lack of athletic performance (if only they knew how athletic he was), here they made fun of his name, accent, and mannerisms. Berk was part of an archipelago belonging to Norway, so even though he could speak English perfectly fine he had an accent and a slight lisp from his slightly cooked teeth, he didn't need braces because his teeth were fine apparently but the frontal ones were just a tad bigger and caused him to pronounce the S's and the R's stronger and longer than necessary at times. It also didn't help that the teachers always called him on his first name rather than his last name, if he had been called by his last name maybe they would bother him so much, since his last name was manly as hell and he had Viking blood in him for goodness sake! But once the teachers called him by his name, 'Haley', the abuse started, apparently even though Haley it's a gender neutral name it was mostly used for girls in the States, and so the idiots thought it was funny he had a 'girl's' name. Every time he spoke they would ask him to speak 'American', and to repeat everything he had said again because they apparently could not understand anything he had said, he retorted to reply to them sarcastically and intelligently putting them to shame every time, but they still would not stop their abuse, apparently his sass was not enough to stop the idiots from calling him a girl and to show them his 'stuff' to them during gym class in the lockers. He had not told a teacher or anyone else for the matter, he was a descendant of great warriors, he could take care of himself and he knew he was just being stubborn, a Viking trait he had graciously inherited.

"Hey 'Haley', why aren't you wearing a dress? You know that if you got to the girls bathroom they will kick you out for looking like a guy." said one of his constant perpetrators from his seat.

"Sorry to disappoint Trevor, but I was not aware you would love to see me in a dress, if you need any new material to masturbate why don't you ask your friends there to wear one instead?" said Hiccup not looking in their direction with his eyes closed and a smug grin in his face, he hated the abuse oh but how much he loved to make them look stupid.

"Why you!" he said while a couple of girls and guys laughed at his expense, the Prince of Sass got him again.

"Careful, isn't it dangerous to use one's complete vocabulary in a single sentence?" said Hiccup grinning while the entire room started laughing. Before the guy could say something back the teacher got into the room and started homeroom attendance, ten minutes later he would go to his first class and so on, luckily he didn't have gym that say, but tomorrow…he would worry about it later, right now he needed to survive like he had for the past few months.

* * *

Jack had just finished covering a good part of Canada with snow, it might be March but he followed Mother Nature's orders, Canada always seemed to need the snow either way, even if many would have disagreed. He called the Wind to take him back to Burgess, he was still curious about the guy, so once Wind surrounded his body he was lifted into the skies and flew around freely and laughing as the breeze caressed his skin and hair, he loved the feeling since the first time Wind took him up the night he became Jack Frost, but he still hated when Wind dropped him from the height and he fell through trees hitting and breaking branches, now he had more control of his powers although his emotions could trigger a storm or even a blizzard if he was not careful. He arrived outside the school in the roof and heard when the bell rang indicating the end of the day. He started to watch from above as a horde of students got out the doors, he kept looking until he spotted a head of auburn hair and lack of winter clothes, he flew down until he was a couple of feet behind him and then things went down from there.

"Hey! You come back here!" yelled Trevor making his way towards Hiccup who just ignored him and kept on walking.

"Hey!" he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and swung him around until he was backed against a tree. Jack just watched astonished and flew closer to the developing scene in front of him, anger surging through him and a feeling of protectiveness he hadn't felt before.

"What do you want Trevor?" said Hiccup calmly and with a bored expression adorning his face.

"I'm sick and tired if you making fun of me! You are going to pay for this morning."

"Please, the one who's tired of being made fun of its me! Since the moment I came here you have done nothing else but torment me."

"It's not my fault your parents named you like a girl, neither than you look like one."

"Excuse me? That's it, I'm done, let me go now Trevor." said Hiccup more than annoyed and if Trevor wanted to fight, he would be in for a surprise.

"I don't think so, you need to pay." Trevor raised his hand making a fist to show what Hiccup was going to go through. Jack had a frozen snowball in his hand ready to hit the back of the neck of the teenager but before he could do something he saw something he did not expect at all.

"I didn't want to do this…" just then as Trevor was lounging his fist, Hiccup pried Trevor's hand from him, grabbing the arm firmly he swung the teen against the tree with a force neither the spirit nor the abuser knew he had. Hiccup twisted the arm painfully against his back and with his other hand he pressed Trevor's face against the cold frozen bark of the tree.

"Goddamnit it hurts!" yelled Trevor in pain from having his arm in an unnatural position and his face against a extremely cold and rough surface.

"I will not repeat myself, so listen carefully. Leave. Me. Alone!" said Hiccup, he released Trevor from the hold and kept walking towards his house, ignoring the various stares he got from the fellow students. Who would have thought that the guy could fight? Jack just stood there stunned, cheeks blushing and his heart skipping a couple of beats. The sound of the teens voice and the way he handled himself was kind of…hot. Now he needed to know the teen more for sure, his heart was beating non-stop, this was not normal. Jack flew around behind the teen more interested than ever. This could be fun.

* * *

So I'm already writing chapter five so it should be uploaded in a couple of days, I hope you guys liked the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Guess who decided to update 8D! *gets shot multiple times*

So yeah...sorry about the wait? Writer's block suck big time .w., I'll try to be more consistent this year, even with a story I started publishing ages ago and that only a certain fanbase follows.

So as usual, I don't own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians, both belong to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, and DreamWorks.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Seen?**

Jack followed the boy, he could clearly see that he was still angry so he kept his distance, not that it would have mattered much, after all he was invisible, right? He came closer and could hear him curse under his breath. He heard a bunch of profanities come out of his mouth and then he started to calm down a little, then the teen just decided to use the milder insults instead of the harsher ones he let out before. Who would've thought the teen had a sailor's mouth? And were some of those curses in a different tongue as well? Jack didn't have much time to wonder about it but he was certain he knew the tongue from somewhere, but where?

"Stupid jerk. Stupid school. Stupid everything! Why can't they leave me alone?" said Hiccup as his shoulders slumped down in defeat. It has been months and it wasn't getting better, nor had he made any new friends either, he was still alone. Although, now that he did that demonstration of strength in front of the whole school, it was likely that they would either leave him alone now or just continue their tormenting, or call his dad.

_Oh no…_

_Dad!_

Hiccup sprinted all of the sudden startling the Frost Spirit. Hiccup needed to get home soon and start preparing dinner, and also disconnect the house phone in case they did call his father…For one Stoick would be proud that Hiccup stood up for himself, on the other hand he would be very disappointed that he being one of the top students in the school had condoned to violence. Not only would he be grounded he would get detention and that would only add to his torment. Freaking great. He was supposed to be a genius but apparently he didn't think about the consequences of his actions…why did whatever deity above gave him a brain is he was not using it? He kept running although his current prosthetic wasn't meant for that kind of stress but it could take it, he wasn't even aware that the feeling of being watched and followed that was in the back of his head had suddenly lifted and he just kept sprinting towards his house.

Meanwhile, our favorite trickster was now flying behind the teen, the teen wasn't going very fast and seemed to stall a couple times to shake his left leg for some reason. If he couldn't run why was he at all?

"_Bet I can beat you in a race!" yelled someone around his age. _Jack heard the phrase clearly as day. Jack stopped dead on his tracks, that was that teen's voice! But it was the one from his memories and not the one running ahead. This teen was way older than the one from his memory, but the voices sounded similar enough to be considered the same.

"_Come on Hic, you and I know better that I will win, no matter what." said a younger version of himself._

Jack was not only hearing the conversation now, he was seeing the memory, his vision changed as when he looked at his memories from his Tooth Box. He was seeing it now, they were back at the cove and Hiccup was standing up. The sun was out and its rays reflected a golden sheen on some of the strands on Hiccup's hair and on other it reflected a red one could only have seen at a sunset. How could the sun make his auburn hair so beautiful? Jack wanted to run his hands through them but he knew that if he did his friend might look at him weird, after all combing one's hair or touching it at all was a very intimate gesture that only couples and grown ups did, Hiccup and himself weren't a couple nor were they grown ups yet. From what he could see, the feelings, emotions and thoughts from this memory were plaguing his own, making him able to relive this memory as if he was experiencing it at the moment it was made. He could see that here Hiccup looked younger, maybe around twelve years of age, which would make him thirteen now, he was now going to be getting his memories in order? What about the ones that came after the last one and before the first ones he saw?

"_Oh really? Wouldn't it be that you're scared?"_ said Hiccup, a smug smile adorning his features, apparently his freckles were natural because they had not changed at all from his last memory.

"_Scared? Why would I be scared of a fishbone like you?"_ said the younger version of Jack, he noticed how Hiccup was wearing black fur boots, a black fur vest, brown pants and a light ochre tunic. He was still lanky as ever, yet Jack couldn't help but like that about him, for a Viking he was pretty small still, sure he could end up being all buff and muscles in a couple years once puberty struck, but for now Hiccup was perfect just the way he was. And right now that perfect freckled face had a frown upon his face.

"_Fishbone? Really? Have you looked at yourself in the lake?"_ said Hiccup with an un-amused expression adorning his face.

"_Yes, and I look fantastic."_ said Jack with a smirk adorning his features.

"_Whatever, are you in or out?"_ asked the memory Hiccup.

"_You're on."_

* * *

"My dad is going to kill me!" said Hiccup while he was still running, the cold presence from earlier seemed to disappear as soon as he began running towards his home, maybe it was just his imagination after all. He arrived soon and began taking his keys while suddenly he saw something tiny, green, and gold fly past him.

_A bug? No, a bird? Wait…A hummingbird? But its still very cold out…_ he let the thought pass and entered his home where he was greeted by his cat Toothless.

"Hey bud, did you miss me?" the cat just meowed in response and went back to sleeping into a ball. That big furball was lazy like any other house cat, no wonder it was so big and fat.

"Glad to know." said Hiccup sarcastically and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner for his father, while running he realized that it would be very futile for the school to call his home and they would directly call his father on the cell phone, but the chances of that actually happening were low since not a single teacher came by to stop the "fight" therefore they probably didn't know anything about it in the first place. Probably. Although he was grateful that he was strong enough to defend himself, after all those unusual sports he practiced helped a lot, even if he lost his leg because of one.

He was busy cooking some rice in a pot when suddenly a big snowball hit the kitchen window. Curiosity piqued, he left the rice covered and went out to see what was going on, what he saw didn't surprise him much. A bunch of kids were having a snowball fight in the park that was behind his house and apparently his window became an unfortunate target in the line of fire. So was his face.

"Jamie! Look what you did, you hit someone!" yelled a girl wearing a pink cap.

"Sorry sir!" yelled the kid whom he supposed was Jamie while he was running towards him.

"It's alright." said Hiccup brushing off the snow off his face, it has been a while seen he had received a snowball with his face.

"Sorry, but it was Pippa's fault, she ducked!" said Jamie to the teen.

"Hey!" yelled the girl with the pink cap who was Pippa apparently. "We said not to the face!"

"We never agreed to that!"

"Guys, calm down, it's alright." said Hiccup to the bickering kids.

"I wish Jack was here, the snowball fights are always more fun with him around."

_Jack?_ "Who's Jack? A friend of yours?" said Hiccup, the name Jack has been haunting him since that morning, no one at school had that name and he knew no one with that name, or so be believed because why else would that name and the face of a boy he never met in his life been appearing in his dreams?

"Yeah, he's the one who made it snow!" replied Claude while he was standing up from a pile of snow his twin brother had thrown him in.

"That's not remotely possible, no kid can make it snow." said Jack with a bit of incredulity on his voice.

"He is no kid, he is Jack Frost! Of course he would make is snow!"

_Jack Frost?_ "I didn't think kids in America believed in Frost." said Hiccup, the tale of Jack Frost, or Jokul Frostii to be more precise always fascinated him as a child, although the adults hated cleaning up the snow every single day.

"You know him?!" asked Caleb, and soon the other kids surrounded him. "Can you see him? But you're an adult!"

"Correction, I'm a teenager, and what do you mean if I have seen him? He's just a tale." said Hiccup with a raised brow, why on earth would these kids ask him if he could "see" Frost? He wasn't real, right?

"So he can't see him…what a bummer…" said Monty as he re-adjusted his glasses.

"Well what did you expect? He's a teenager, he's too old to believe." Said Cupcake while returning on making a snowman.

"Lucky for us we will never EVER stop believing." said Jamie while making another snowball and throwing it to hit Caleb on the back of the neck, then mayhem began once again, all the kids ignoring Hiccup who now had more questions than answers. Why did the kids ask him if he could see Frost? What did they mean by saying they could see him? Jack Frost was a myth, there was no way a magical personification of Winter existed.

* * *

Jack had won the race, it was obvious after all. Both teens fell down on the grass and looked at the sky, soon Winter would come and the slightly warm weather would disappear for the next nine months. Hiccup laid beside him, a slight frown and a pout adorning his face, he wasn't very glad he had lost against Jack, it wasn't fair to him that Jack had longer legs and had it easier running.

"How are the Dragon Raids going?" asked Jack out of curiosity, he lived in a part where dragons didn't really visit so his family had it easy. Hiccup's village was another story, every morning dragons would come and attack the village, burning houses and stealing sheep and fish. Hiccup had been working making and sharpening weapons for their fellow Vikings on the blacksmith hut with Gobber The Belch, that guy was huge! And from what Hiccup told him he was also the instructor of new recruits and trained them on how to kill dragons, in two years Hiccup would have to train with him and the rest of the village kids, hopefully Hiccup wouldn't get himself killed.

"Same as always, fires are put out, people go to the forest to collect wood to fix the houses or rebuild some, we have to go fishing again and hide the sheep better this time. Oh and the chief has forbidden me from going out and to stay on the hut working on fixing weapons. He's not even aware I snuck out and that I'm here actually." said Hiccup, he had a sad and sour expression on his face.

"I see…that must suck." said Jack, he was never good with words and saw how Hiccup threw a scream of frustration right there while moving his limbs frantically and then flopped back down, he could act like a kid sometimes.

"How can I prove to him that I'm not a kid? Won't he let me even try?"

"Well…whenever you try to help disaster follows, last time you tried to help out you knocked three people down and in exchange the captured Gronkles escaped while taking three sheep of Bucket's flock."

"…How do you know about that?…"

"Word gets around."

"The twins?"

"Yep."

"…This sucks…"

"Yep."

"Will I ever be a good Viking?"

"Who knows."

"Will you forever be a dork?"

"Probably."

"You're weird."

"I know."

"You are really weird, who on their right mind plays on the snow barefoot?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Nope. I should start calling you Frostii."

"Hey! I'm not Old Man Winter!"

"Your birthday is on the Winter Solstice, you play out on the snow more than you do when there's none, and I've seen you swim on your skivvies on the lake!"

Jack blushed a little, he wasn't aware that Hiccup had seen him do that. "Ok, ok…how about instead of Frostti its just Frost?"

"Jackson Overland-Frost then?"

"Just Jack Frost."

"Sounds catchy."

Then the memory ended. Jack had to shake his head a couple to times to clear the fog on his head. That's how he got the name Jack Frost? The Man In The Moon didn't come up with it? He kind of did? He seriously needed to get all of his memories now. What else doesn't he know about? And most of all, what happened to Hiccup when he moved away?

* * *

So next chapter will feature another guardian, whom I don't know yet, Hiccup having a dream or is it a nightmare? And more development, I hope, now to work on another story...(Frost prince and Dragon Boy anyone?). Sorry the chapter it's not longer, but it's a chapter, if it was a one-shot it would be as long as "But You're Tiny!" or as "Music Is What United Them." chapters will be longer in accordance to the content I want to put in whether it ends on a cliffhanger or not o3o.


End file.
